Technical Field
The method and apparatus of the present application relates to a bearing. The bearing can be used on a helicopter, for example.
Description of Related Art
Certain bearings, such as elastomeric bearings, use alternating layers of metal shims and layers of elastomeric material. During fabrication of the bearing, considerable effort is made to install the layers elastomeric material so that each layer is in precompression. In some bearings, a lower grade of elastomeric material so that the elastomeric portions can be squeezed into the bearing geometry.
Hence, there is a need for an improved bearing, and method of manufacturing the bearing.